


Cadeau Imprévu

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [6]
Category: France Inter RPF
Genre: (Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime), Charline est une queen jusqu'au bout, F/M, Guillaume est juste là pour troller ses potes, Tout est de la faute aux cravates de Pablo Mira
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: C'était la dernière chronique de Pablo avant les vacances de Noël, et Charline ne comptait pas le laisser partir sans lui avoir donné son cadeau. Pour le pire, comme pour le meilleur.





	Cadeau Imprévu

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 6, Siffly devient toujours plus trash  
> Non mais c'était sûr que j'allais un jour finir par écrire régulièrement sur France Inter, ce n'était qu'une question de temps  
> Deuxième ship de Par Jupiter et premier ship hétéro de ce calendrier (ne vous y habituez pas, ça va très vite redevenir très gay)  
> Ship proposé par le merveilleux MoodyDisorder <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

L'émission du jour s'apprêtait à commencer, alors que Pablo était le dernier dans le bureau. Nouant sa cravate, il relisait une dernière fois son édito, vérifiant les derniers détails, quand une voix espiègle l'interrompit et qu'un paquet atterrit devant lui :  
\- Tiens, joyeux Noël !  
L'humoriste, étonné, releva la tête pour trouver Charline face à lui, l'air enthousiaste et fière du cadeau qu'elle avait déposé devant lui.  
\- Tu es en avance dis moi ! Si j'étais méfiant, je trouverai ça étrange, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en prenant le petit paquet entre les mains.  
La journaliste ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de se saisir du second exemplaire de la chronique qui contenait ses relances, et quitta le bureau en s'écriant :  
\- Et ne sois pas en retard, on est à l'antenne dans quelques minutes !  
\- Tu ne restes même pas quand je l'ouvre ?  
Seul un silence lui répondit. De plus en plus intrigué, Pablo déchira rapidement le papier cadeau qui entourait une petite boîte en carton, qu'il ouvrit rapidement.  
Il resta bête de longues secondes devant son cadeau, ne sachant plus s'il devait maudire ou demander définitivement Charline en mariage, avant de se rappeler que l'émission allait commencer et qu'il était déjà en retard.  
\---  
\- Dites voir Pablo, on peut savoir où vous avez déniché cette cravate... Festive, dirons-nous ?  
\- Écoutez Alex, je me contenterai de blâmer les goûts déplorables en matière vestimentaire de Charline.  
\- Non mais les rennes ça vous va bien au teint.  
\- Vous Meurice, retournez voir dans le 16ème si j'y suis.


End file.
